The Romantic Holiday
by Gabbeh
Summary: AU SasuSaku She believed that love was the most beautiful thing in the world. He thought it was a waste of time. Now that their friends are getting married, she’ll find out that love is better than what she had ever hoped for…and he would be proved wrong.
1. Look in Front of You

**The Romantic Holiday  
Chapter 1: **Look in Front of You

-

**PDA of Haruno Sakura**

Yes! 30 more minutes till we board the airplane to Italy! Heck, it's been so long since I actually rode on one. Did I ever mention that I never stepped foot outside Japan? Unbelievable? Yep…and to think that I'm going to be the age of 24 soon…

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the immigration guy put a stamp on my (practically empty) visa. Then frown when I saw him staring where he _shouldn't_ have. If punching his ugly face wouldn't risk jeopardizing this once in a lifetime trip to Italy, then I would have done it. Real hard.

I still can't find Hinata or Naruto…as well as Naruto's friend (I forgot his name…I don't even know how the hell he looks like), but I guess he's just here somewhere. Actually, maybe he's the guy in front of me now, currently talking to someone in his Blackberry.

…

Okay, stop staring. I am soo over the fall-for-the-hot-sexy-guy-who-I-don't-know stage in my life. Well, maybe not _entirely_. I just noticed he had a cup of Caramel Macchiato. Exactly the same as mine.

His hair kind of looks like a chicken's ass though…but his face and body totally make up for it.

I sigh and sip from my drink again. Where are they?! When they arrive, I swear I'm going to punch Naruto on the head. I bet it's his fault he and Hinata aren't here yet. Oh well…on second thought, maybe I won't. He was the one who planned this trip after all.

Actually, it was only supposed to be him and Hinata…he said it was their vacation before they get married. I have no idea why he planned it. Aren't they going to their honeymoon after the wedding too? Oh well…it's romantic. He's probably making up for the way he had proposed to her…

I heard from Hinata that he 'cooked' her Ramen (It was _instant Ramen_, dammit. All he had to do was pour hot water. So_ not_ romantic.), put it on the table with the ring around the chopsticks and asked her. I made sure to give Naruto a really long lecture about that. Plus a few bruises on the head.

Anyway, Hinata asked him if I could come along (she's the sweetest friend ever), because she knows I wanted to go to Italy since I was 12. Why? Because I watched this very nice and romantic movie set in Italy, that's why…and it's the most romantic place I know. Even if I don't have a boyfriend right now, I am still a full-fledged hopeless romantic, so sue me.

Naruto said yes – maybe because he loves making fun of me. It gets annoying, really. Then after a few days he said his friend's coming too. No, in fact he said 'the bastard's coming' – Hinata whispered to me that it's what he calls his best friend. Hmm…I wonder how they get along. I'll just have to see later.

…

This is extremely boring. I think I'll read for a while.

* * *

**PDA of Uchiha Sasuke**

I answered the phone for the nth time today. Don't those assholes know what a vacation is? I sigh, massaging my temples. I have a gut feeling that Father is behind this. He was furious when I said I'd take a 2-week leave from work.

The phone rings again but I ignore it. The time says 5:02, which means its 30 minutes before boarding and the dobe and his fiancée aren't here yet. Typical Naruto. On the other hand, he said Hinata's friend was going as well.

She better not be someone like that pink-haired girl currently undressing me with her eyes. It's getting annoying. It looks like she thinks I_don't_ see what she's doing. I roll my eyes. Women.

And who would ever want to dye their hair _pink_, of all colors?

From the corner of my eye, I see her putting down her Blackberry and getting a very thick book out of her handbag.

What the hell?

* * *

**PDA of Haruno Sakura**

I take back everything I said about the guy a while ago.

He is a total Chicken Ass Jerk. Since I don't know his name (and I don't plan on ever knowing), that's what I'll call him. So what if I have a thick medical book in my handbag? I am studying for my board exam for crying out loud!

I saw it clearly, he was looking at me then – his eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he smirked. I figure he's not one of those 'laughing out loud' types of people.

I gave him a full-on glare that would have made Naruto pee in his pants. He continued smirking, nonetheless. I grit my teeth and look away; opening the book to the page I left off this morning.

So what? The flight would have been boring without anything to do. And besides, I am an apprentice of Tsunade! I wouldn't be at the top of my class if I didn't _study…_

I took a side glance and what I saw made my blood boil. He was still smirking. I was itching to just go over to him and punch his completely gorgeous, drop-dead sexy face.

Shit.

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**From:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Subject: **Sorry

Hey Sakura. Sorry, we had to go back because Naruto forgot his bag of instant Ramen in his house. We'll be there in a while. Did you see Sasuke already?

- Hinata

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga

**From:** Sakura Haruno

**Subject: **I'll kill Naruto.**  
**

I knew it was his fault! How long till you guys reach the lounge? The plane's boarding soon.

Umm…no. That's Naruto's friend, right? I don't even know what he looks like.

- Sak

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**From:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Subject: **If you do the trip's going to be canceled, so no more Italy for you.**  
**

We'll be there in a while...maybe 10 minutes.

Yes, that's him. Really? I must have forgotten to send you his picture. Anyway, he won't be that hard to miss. He's got onyx eyes, raven hair…(it's styled like a chicken's butt –Naruto), and from what I heard, he's an eye-candy.

- Hinata

PS – do you see him_ now_?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to let yo guys know, the last parts were supposed to be e-mails. Fanfiction wouldn't allow me to use the symbols x.x

This was inspired by a book written by Meg Cabot. I forgot the title though. Hope you guys liked it. Not as funny as I hoped, but it'll get better later. I always had a difficulty in starting off stories and introducing the plot -.- Anyway, I'll continue if I get enough feedback…reviews are very much appreciated, as well as constructive criticisms. No flames please :)

**- Gabbeh**


	2. It That Must Not Be Touched

**The Romantic Holiday**

**Chapter 2: **It That Must Not Be Touched

**-**

**PDA of Haruno Sakura**

Oh my God.

It was really him. That Chicken Ass Jerk is Naruto's friend…the one who's going with us to Italy. Of all the people in the world, why did Naruto have to be close friends with _him_?!

I will never forget the way he raised his eyebrows at me when Naruto told him that I was Hinata's friend. Get this…I even heard him asking Naruto if I was 'mentally disabled' to dye my hair pink (he's the one mentally disabled, that bastard…now I know why Naruto likes calling him that. It _totally_ suits him).

Then I walked up to him, saying that it was natural. I even plucked a strand and showed him the roots to prove it…(and damn, that hurt for a while. My hair is very healthy, thank you very much)

All he did was say 'Hn' and walk towards the end of the line boarding the plane. Just like that. He didn't even say sorry, that asshole. I'll never understand men and their large egos…

Oh, and Uchiha Sasuke seems to have an extremely large one.

-

Note to self: Research about the name Uchiha. I could swear that I heard that name somewhere before… (only when I have absolutely nothing else to do. I am _not _wasting precious moments of my life on that bastard.)

* * *

**PDA of Uchiha Sasuke**

It makes me wonder how a calm and seemingly poised woman like Hinata could ever have a friend as immature and loud as that pink-haired weirdo. Then again, it is similar to me and Naruto…if you could call it a friendship, that is.

How could one sane person ever think it was possible to have natural pink hair anyway? She is overreacting – I can practically feel the glare she's aiming at my back.

In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd be poking sticks on a voodoo doll of me if ever she had one. Well, now that I think about it, she might…you never know what's in a woman's bag. I for one, never want to find out what's in hers.

…

Shit. I am now sitting beside the weirdo. Naruto and Hinata are behind us and for some reason, the dobe is smirking suggestively at me and Sakura. I just raise an eyebrow at him and look away.

The pinky's glare is still very much intact on her face. I find it amusing – she's leaning away from me as much as her chair allows her, as if I have deadly disease.

Well, that suits me…now I have the armrest all to myself.

* * *

**PDA of Haruno Sakura**

If he thinks he can have the armrest all to himself then he's wrong. I will not be deprived of it because of him. Besides, he has his right one all to himself. (I push away my inner as she reminds me that I have my left one all to myself too)

Oh, here's the seating arrangement to make it clearer:

FRONT

Window – Sakura – Sasuke

Window – Hinata – Naruto

But anyway, isn't he supposed to be the gentleman? I mean, I saw his visa and he had this 'frequent flyer' code thingy…so that means he goes around a lot. Can't he let me enjoy this one flight which puts an end to my never-stepped-foot-outside-of-Japan life?!

I mean, come on…it's just a friggin' armrest.

He's such a selfish, egoistic, chicken ass (_never _forget that), annoying bastar-

…

…

…

* * *

**Temporary Diary of Haruno Sakura**

The flight attendant made me switch off my Blackberry. (I was going to complain that the Jerk had his turned on too, but it turns out he didn't…that sneaky bastard.) Oh and the way the flight attendant keeps on smiling at him doesn't go unnoticed by me, either.

I swear, if she asks him what he wants again, I will seriously allow my mouth to say something that would make her hate me forever…

Well, it _is _kind of obvious. That hickey on her neck is totally visible, even with a few layers of makeup. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

Anyway, I see her having trouble with this umm…very healthy guy up front. I smirk, seeing the expression on her face. I could tell she was dying to go to the Jerk again. Hah, well too bad for her.

Ughh…it's so boring. When exactly is the food coming? And there's no source of entertainment at all. (None of the magazines interest me) It's a good thing I always come prepared.

Enter, thick medical book.

* * *

**In the Mind of Uchiha Sasuke**

Fuck. That flight attendant was annoying. It's a good thing she's preoccupied with that chubby guy up front now. I rolled my eyes as the pinky took out her book again. Seriously, how does that thing fit in her bag?

To be productive, I took out a folder containing the papers I needed to read and sign for the company. Father really wouldn't let me go without something to be done.

I looked out the window and saw that it was already pretty dark…then I caught a glimpse of the book she was reading.

I realized how small the font was…and just how fast she was reading it.

Holy shit.

Unfortunately, she noticed me looking and I quickly turned away and continued with my work. I could see her eyeing me calculatingly…then she smirked.

"You read so slow." She commented casually. My eyebrow twitched. There goes a blow to my pride. I ignore her and sign on the paper I was reading earlier.

"Oh and your signature looks like an old man's…just saying." She chuckled at her own joke –which wasn't funny at all, I must say- and went back to her book.

"Well, at least I'm not a nerd." That just flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

She snapped her book shut with a loud 'Thud!', put it in her bag and looked at me as she stood up. "At least I'm not a workaholic bastard with hair styled like a chicken's ass."

Her chin was up and she started to walk past me to reach the aisle…but it so happened that she stumbled on my foot – which was innocently there the whole time. It was her fault for being so clumsy.

So she slipped and her left hand held the chair in front for support, while her right…

Let's just say it made contact with a place it shouldn't have.

I _know_ I shouldn't have trusted Naruto with booking the tickets. These economy seats are so fucking small and there's barely any leg room.

* * *

**Temporary Diary of Haruno Sakura**

Oh. My. God.

How clumsy could I possibly get? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I cannot believe I just did that!

…I can't believe I actually touched _that._

Eww! Fuck, I think I need to go to the bathroom again…but I can't because I will certainly not risk doing that again. It was good enough that nothing happened when I tried getting back to my seat earlier.

I don't know what his reaction was at all (I didn't have the courage to look) – he probably thinks I'm some psycho pervert who just wanted to touch that part of the male anatomy.

…Then I just remembered the front cover of my medical book.

It said **THE MALE ANATOMY**. Yep, in big, bold letters. Heck, what was I supposed to do? It was part of the reading requirement for crying out loud! Besides, I'm only at the upper body. That _part_ is still after the next couple of chapters.

(Just so you know, I didn't look that up in the table of contents. I'm not desperate to know _that _part of the male anatomy, thank you very much. It just so happened that the book explains the body from top to bottom – so head first before the foot. I am _not _a perv. If you insist on this, you'll get a sweet visit from Mr. Fist. Got that?!)

Now that we had that all cleared out…

I can't even try to look at him. Shit…but I have to say sorry sometime. I mean…it was partly my fault for falling down on his foot.

Why, oh why did I have to be such a clumsy person?!

* * *

**In the Mind of Uchiha Sasuke**

Well…that was quite interesting.

I could tell she was very embarrassed – her red face, fiddling fingers and the way she stuttered made it pretty obvious. I think she was overreacting when she realized that after her hilarious –to me anyway- apology, all I had to say was the regular 'Hn.'

In a blink of an eye, the red in her face was not because of embarrassment, but of anger.

She started muttering incoherent words. I was able to pick up 'asshole,' 'chicken,' and 'bastard.' I must say, she isn't very original.

That all stopped when she saw the movie playing. It's this romantic comedy which looks very cliché to me. I have a feeling she likes the lead actor though – she keeps on squealing softly every time the camera zooms in on his face.

I'll never be able to understand her…

…and I have absolutely no intention to.

-

-

**The Inner of Uchiha Sasuke Which Is Now Desperately Being Pushed Aside by the Outer**

Fuck…that felt pretty good-

Definitely better than the others-

And this was just by accident-

Imagine if it was her actually doin—

A suite in a hotel in Italy…

A king sized bed…

A soft and comfortable mattress…

Her only wearing a—

Her pink hair messed up—

Her small, delicate mouth doing wonder—

…

…

**In the Mind of Uchiha Sasuke**

What the fuck was _that_?!

* * *

**Temporary Diary of Haruno Sakura**

YAY! A movie that I finally like watching. It's about time they played it too!

Ah…I can spend the whole plane ride just staring at the actor's face.

I caught a glimpse of Sasuke a while ago…it looked like he was concentrating on something. That, and he looked really annoyed. Pftt…it better not be because of me. I already said sorry and if that wasn't enough then it isn't my problem.

Hmm…he's been uncomfortable for a while now. Maybe he feels airsick? But that's not likely because he's used to these flights. I guess it's because of something he ate earlier. Yeah, maybe that's it.

Wait…why do I care so much anyway?

I sighed. To be a good doctor, it is expected of you to take care of everyone who needs it – no matter how much you just loathe the person. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, are you okay? I have medicine if you feel sick…"

He just looked at me like I was the most annoying thing on the planet (which he probably thought I was) and turned his head away.

"Leave me alone."

I glared at him. Here I was, just trying to help him feel better and he still has the nerve to act like an asshole to me.

What a jerk.

"I was just trying to help you, bastard. Ughh! Fine. Be that way for all I care."

And we didn't speak after that. I would talk with Hinata or Naruto behind me but I wouldn't say a single word to him. I will _not _waste my time reaching out to the emo kid beside me. I'm actually surprised that his voice box still works even after being unused _very_ often.

…

That didn't mean we stopped fighting over the armrest though.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update x.x Anyway, I hope you liked reading this chapter.

Oh and to those asking when I'm going to update my other stories – Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't had the time to. I'll try to write a few chapters when I do though. Sorry for making you guys wait so long :(

Reviews make me smile.

Long ones make me extra happy :P

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
